Patron
thumb|274pxPatroni to aniołowie stróże Elony, czempioni ludzkości w walce z jej wrogami. Dzielnych wojowników wspierają okrzykami i pieśniami, swoją inspirującą i motywującą obecnością pomagają bohaterom, najemnikom i innym podróżnikom. Największym orężem patrona jest jego głos. Wielu patronów uzbraja się także we włócznię i tarczę, by z dystansu atakować przeciwnika, wznosząc okrzyki bitewne. Dzięki swojej wnikliwości pomagają towarzyszom opierać się klątwom i różnym przypadłościom, a moc ich rozkazów roznosi się po pewnym obszarze. Kiedy rozpęta się piekło, patron będzie jaśniał niczym latarnia odpędzająca siły mroku. Patron zwany też Panem Fiskalnym z powodu angielskiej nazwy (paragon) to interesująca klasa wsparcia, która zdaje się łączyć główne cechy wojownika i mnicha... Choć zupełnie inaczej niż typowy W/Mo używający umiejętności leczących do podniesienia własnej przeżywalności! Patron wprawdzie posiada dość mało imponującą szybkość regeneracji energii – tylko dwie strzałki, jak u wojownika, ale dysponuje też podobnie jak wojownik umiejętnościami adrenalnymi. To oznacza, że nawet patron pomyślany jako drużynowy lekarz wsparcia będzie pewnie brał udział w walce. Charakterystyczne jest też to, że patron koncentruje się na okrzykach, które były dotychczas stosunkowo rzadko stosowane (wojownik, kilka umiejętności łucznika) i umiejętnościach „okrzykopodobnych” lub z okrzykami powiązanych. Jako postać nie będąca w pełni ani żołnierzem liniowym, jak wojownik, ani pełnowartościowym pomocnikiem tak, jak mnich, patron nie gwarantuje sam z siebie szczególnie wysokich obrażeń ani pomocy bardziej konkretnej niż ta od mnicha, lecz w dobrze ułożonej drużynie może okazać się kluczową postacią, a to dzięki temu, że jego okrzyki, zaśpiewy i inne zdolności wpływają często na wszystkich sprzymierzeńców w zasięgu słuchu. Jeśli więc ci sprzymierzeńcy potrafią w znacznej mierze wykorzystać efekty okrzyków, może się ostatecznie okazać, że patron jako jednostka jest najgroźniejszym członkiem drużyny. Może się też okazać, że te zdolności marnują się w danej drużynie – na przykład patron dysponuje arsenałem okrzyków, które aktywują się podpalając, czy dodatkowo raniąc przeciwników, kiedy postać pod wpływem okrzyku użyje specjalnego ataku, zaś w całej drużynie tylko on i samotny wojownik-tank mają jakiekolwiek tego typu umiejętności – trzech „złapanych w biegu” łuczników wypchało sobie paski umiejętności pułapkami i nawet nie mają łuków. Dlatego by prawidłowo wykorzystać patrona potrzebna jest zwykle dobra komunikacja między członkami drużyny. Typowy ekwipunek postaci należącej do tej klasy to włócznia i tarcza. Włócznia to broń powiązana z patronami tak, jak łuk z łowcami – jest to jedyna dostępna im klasa broni i jest ona dostępna tylko im. Ponieważ włócznie są broniami jednoręcznymi, patron może dodatkowo wyekwipować tarczę. Tarcze dla patronów są powiązane z atrybutami rozkazów i motywacji, ale nie ma też oczywiście przeciwwskazań, jeśli ktoś chciałby na przykład nosić tarczę dla wojownika na P/W albo jakiś fokus mając za klasę drugorzędną jakiegoś czarodzieja. 'Atrybuty:' *Przywództwo – Atrybut podstawowy patrona, przywództwo daje mu przy użyciu każdego okrzyku 1 punkt energii za każdego sprzymierzeńca objętego efektem tego okrzyku do maksymalnie połowy wartości przywództwa postaci zaokrąglonej w dół. Poza tym atrybut ten zawiera wiele zdolności ochronnych (w tym samoleczenie) i ofensywnych (bardzo dużo zdolności pozwalających sprzymierzeńcom podpalać przeciwników). *Biegłość we włóczniach – Niemal każdy patron ma w tym atrybucie kilka punktów, choćby po to, by zadawać mniej lub bardziej liczące się obrażenia podczas nabijania adrenaliny. Włócznia ma zasięg i szybkostrzelność takie, jak krótki łuk przy minimalnie niższych obrażeniach, które z nawiązką rekompensuje możliwością używania tarczy. Do słabych stron tej broni, które nie są od razu widoczne w takim porównaniu należą nieco mniej potężne niż przy łukach umiejętności, jak również niekompatybilność z większością przygotowań. *Motywacja – Atrybut zawierający zdolności stricte ochronne i lecznicze, pozwala patronowi pomóc w utrzymywaniu drużyny przy życiu. *Rozkazy – Rozkazy zawierają dość zróżnicowane zdolności, zarówno chroniące sprzymierzeńców, jak i pozwalające im samym stać się większym zagrożeniem, ale też takie, które do żadnej z tych kategorii zbytnio nie pasują, a wspomagają drużynę w inny sposób. Bardzo wszechstronny atrybut, lecz płaci za to nieco zaniżoną efektywnością w praktycznie każdej roli. 'Najczęściej spełniane role:' Patron jest z założenia postacią wsparcia, która może też sama w sobie stanowić dla przeciwnika dość ciężki orzech do zgryzienia. To oznacza, że choć możliwe są różne ekstrema, ta klasa polega zwykle na połączeniu Przywództwa, Władania Włóczniami i jednego z dwóch pozostałych atrybutów. W ten sposób nie tylko gwarantowany jest pełen zestaw broń+tarcza, ale też postać będąc w stanie osobiście szkodzić przeciwnikowi, staje się też cennym elementem wsparcia drużyny, a energia odzyskiwana z Przywództwa powoduje, że naprawdę niewiele ostrożności potrzeba przy drobnej wprawie, by nie musieć się martwić niską szybkością jej regeneracji. Szczególnym (choć niespotykanym, jest to raczej teoria) zastosowaniem patronów jest Spearway – nawiązanie do niesławnego IWAY’a. Pomysł polega na tym, że drużyna złożona w całości, lub prawie w całości z patronów może zadając poważne obrażenia włóczniami jednocześnie leczyć i buffować się wzajemnie za pomocą różnych okrzyków stając się nie tylko niszczycielską, ale też szczególnie trwałą siłą, z którą każdy przeciwnik będzie miał problemy. Silver Girl 14:26, lip 11, 2010 (UTC) ~Strefa RPG